


Sleeping with the Enemy

by GoodQualityStuff



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, M/M, young mchanzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 01:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10776519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodQualityStuff/pseuds/GoodQualityStuff
Summary: Genji confronts Hanzo after spying on him at dinner.





	Sleeping with the Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> a reaaaaaaaally short little thing to help me get back in to writing

"So," Genji said, an all-knowing smirk upon his face. Hanzo, who had just entered the room and was hanging up his coat, look at his brother who was leaning against the wall.

"So what?" Hanzo asked, raising an eyebrow. Genji pushed himself off the wall.

"Did you have a nice meal?"

Hanzo hung his coat up, turning away from his brother.

"I did."

It was obvious now they both knew what happened, but neither of them were going to say it just yet. Especially not Hanzo, who heard his brother walking closer to him.

"Had a good time then?"

Hanzo took a deep breathed and steeled himself, looking at Genji with the most serious face he could manage.

"I did."

Hanzo began making his way to his room, Genji's footsteps not far behind.

"It's unusual of you to go out to dinner, Hanzo. Especially without letting father know."

Hanzo stopped where he was and turned around, fear showing in his eyes.

"Did he find out? Is that why you followed me?"

Genji laughed, holding his hands up defensively.

"He doesn't know a thing! I made sure of it."

Hanzo let a sigh of relief out and made his way up the stairs. Right at the top Genji grabbed Hanzo's shoulder, forcing him to lean down to hear what Genji had to say.

"If father had found out I wouldn't have been able to spy on your date."

Hanzo shot Genji a death glare, but the reddening of Hanzo's face made it difficult to take the glare seriously. Hanzo stomped towards his room with Genji laughing and following. With great skill Genji managed to sneak in to Hanzo's room right as the door was slammed shut. Genji ran across the room and sat on Hanzo's bed, looking at him expectantly.

"So who was he?"

Hanzo ignored him as he let his hair down and searched for more comfortable clothes. Genji shifted impatiently.

"Didn't realize american cowboys were your type."

Hanzo kept moving like he wasn't bothered, but his ears grew redder with every second. Genji leaned further, on the verge of falling off the bed.

"When did you meet? Does he speak Japanese or do you have to speak English? Do you even talk or are you busy doing something else with your tongues-"

"Shut up!" Hanzo snapped at his brother, his face beet red. Genji laughed and fell on to his back.

"Not until you answer my questions! I couldn't hear a word either of you said when I was spying! I need details!"

Hanzo scoffed.

"Why do you care?"

Genji sat right back up.

"I didn't think you had any friends, let alone a boyfriend."

Hanzo's glare hardened as he looked himself over in the mirror.

"I have friends. And he's not my boyfriend. It was... one date."

"Just one date?"

"...So far."

Genji laughed joyously.

"You have another date set up already?"

Hanzo ran his hand through his hair.

"It's... complicated."

"How so?"

Hanzo turned to his brother with a tired look. It was reasons like this why Hanzo ever told Genji about his outings. He always asked a million questions, demanding to know every single detail of his night. Wanting to get some rest Hanzo resigned himself to answering his brother's demanding questions, hoping it'd get him to leave sooner. He sat on his bed next to his brother. Genji turned to face Hanzo with wide, expecting eyes.

"He is a part of Overwatch, and is here to eradicate crime in the city."

After a split second Genji realized what he was implying.

"Oh."

Another second passed.

"So you're... sleeping with the enemy?"

Hanzo grabbed a pillow and slammed it into Genji's face.

"We are not sleeping together!"

Genji fell back from the force, groaning from the pain before it turned to laughter.

"Not yet. What's his name?"

Hanzo paused. Genji pouted.

"I won't tell father if that's what your worried about! I've got all kinds of secrets he doesn't know."

"You shouldn't keep secrets from him."

"You're keeping secrets. What's the cowboy's name?"

"... I don't know."

"What?!" Genji shot up, grabbing on to Hanzo's arm, "You don't know your date's name?!"

"Will you be quiet?"

"How can you not know his name?! Do you know anything about him besides being a cowboy and part of Overwatch? Does he have a name or does he just have a code name? Do you know his code name? Did he at least give you a fake name-"

"He said he would tell me later!"

"Well when is later?!"

"Tonight!"

Genji gasped, his jaw dropping open. Hanzo took the opportunity to get up and finish looking himself over in the mirror.

"He said... he didn't want to wait long to see me again."

Genji was still frozen. Hanzo looked down, his mind wandering.

"He said he'd tell me anything I wanted to know, if it meant being able to spend time with me again."

Genji got up and walked to his brother's side. Hanzo gulped and turned to Genji.

"I'm walking into a trap, aren't I? He just wants information-"

"Shut up Hanzo. If you keep that train of thought going you're just going to regret it." He gave Hanzo a friendly shove and grinned.

"It sounds like he really likes you. And it sounds like you like him. Don't let paranoia get in the way-"

A large object flew towards the window, making a loud sound that caused them both to jump. Genji ran over to see what it was, but couldn't spot anything. He frowned and looked back at his brother.

"You heard it too right?"

Hanzo want to the window and looked out. Out from a set of bushes a head sporting a cowboy hat popped out. A hand appeared shortly after and waved. Genji laughed and pushed his brother.

"He's already here? You weren't kidding, he really couldn't just leave you alone!"

Hanzo tried to be angry and found it impossible. His date had arrived early. Suddenly he found himself being dragged by his wrist across the room. Hanzo looked to see Genji had dragged him with a huge grin on his face.

"If anything happens I'll cover for you, but only if you tell me everything that happens tonight! I don't want to miss a single detail!"

"I'm not-"

"Have fun!" Genji pushed Hanzo out of his own room and shut the door, running back over to the window. Of all the people for his brother to date, it had to be the enemy, who was also a cowboy, who was also currently stuck in a bush. His week suddenly became way more interesting.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I got a bunch of ideas for fics but no motivation, so im gonna try and get out some short stuff until I have time to write the long stuff
> 
> anywho hope ya liked it


End file.
